The Pures vs Alliance: Exile
by shinska
Summary: After Cybertron was brought back, the Council combined their people to form the Alliance, former Autobots and Decepticons. A rogue group came forward, calling themselves The Pures. Those of the Alliance that are captured were killed off, the rest were exiled. This follows the journey of the Alliance as they try to reclaim their home once more. Will they succeed or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1: Beat of My Spark

**Beat of My Spark**

The sun was dipping low over the horizon. A lone vehicle seemed to be the only one witnessing it. However, there was more to the vehicle than one would think. It was a two wheeler, black and silver in coloring with some dirt streaks on the back half. It was a Transformer, an Autobot, to be more precise. The being transformed and stood, watched as the sun continued to set. A honk sounded behind her. Turning, the femme grinned when she saw the familiar red shape. When it transformed next to her, the femme automatically wrapped her hand servo with the other Transformer's servo.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you are."

The femme let out a smile. It had been many years since she and her bondmate had met. Years since their return to Cybertron together and then eventual exile, only to lose some of their people along the way. The femme remembered that day very well. Closing her blue optics she let the flashback hit her.

**Flashback**

_The rebuilding of Cybertron was going well. After the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons had ended and the Council was created, led by Optimus Prime, Night Stalker, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Megatron, things seemed to be going well. However, not everyone liked this new alliance between the Transformers. A rogue group calling themselves _The Pures_ began terrorizing the citizens of Cybertron. The Council did their best to help their people, but too many of the Transformers were frightened._

_ Several of their key warriors had been taken captive and executed, chief among them being Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, and Airachnid. The last being a surprise considering she had always been a rogue herself. Even more had been captured, Megatron, Optimus, and even Night Stalker's own daughter, Midnight Chaser. Their execution date had yet to be set. However, the remaining Council members knew they couldn't let their people die for the sake of peace. Knock Out, Night Stalker, and Soundwave came together in secret to come up with a plan, only allowing three of their most trusted warriors in on the plan. Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet kept the secret, but somehow The Pures still found out and quickly set the execution date for morning of the next day._

_ The remaining Council members sprang into action, invading the headquarters of their enemy and setting free the captives. After fleeing, Night Stalker sent out a message to the Alliance, the Decpticon and Autobot unified group, telling them to abandon Cybertron… again. Those of the Alliance did as told and anyone remaining behind were either traitors or were killed for being too slow. Some of the Transformers disappeared altogether, leaving no trace of what had happened._

_ During their transport, the spaceship was hit by an asteroid, knocking the entire Alliance crew into stasis. Several eons passed before it crash landed on Earth. Awakening from slumber first was Night Stalker. Not having the necessary skills to properly awaken the others, she woke Knock Out first, having him use his skills. Unfortunately, some of those in stasis had a time period to go through that couldn't be undone._

_ Cautiously maneuvering around Earth, Night Stalker and Knock Out found that none of their allies were still alive and most of their descendants had no clue of what a Transformer was. However, two humans came to them, not at all surprised to see them. These were the descendants of Agent Fowler and Rafael. Everything the Transformers did soon became legend, some not believing they were ever real in the first place. These two descendants, a couple, helped Knock Out and Night Stalker acclimate to their new home._

_ The humans introduced themselves as Artemis Esquivel and Edward Fowler. The two had been working together with M.E.C.H. descendants to come up with technology that would allow any returning Transformers the ability to have more than one alt mode should they choose it. In this day and age Night Stalker's and Knock Out's alt modes were useless though Soundwave's was still sought after._

_ Thus began the age of Exile, as written in Transformer history._

**End Flashback**

"Night Stalker, do you think we'll ever be able to return home?"

"I know we will, Knock Out. We have to believe that we will. Cybertron is your birthplace, our home. And even if we can't return, we still have our people to look after."

The black and silver femme took her hands and cupped Knock Out's face. She smiled at him.

"No matter what happens we will be together. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

There was a short silence before Night Stalker asked curiously, "Have you and Artemis figured out how to bring any others out yet?"

"We got on thawing right now actually. However, any others with a longer time period will have permanent systems damage if we bring them out too early."

Excitement stirred Night Stalker's systems.

"Who? Ratchet? Optimus? Midnight Chaser or Nightwing? Starscream?"

Any of them would have made Night Stalker happy. While she didn't exactly get along with Starscream, the femme would have been happy to see him nonetheless. She became confused when Knock Out chuckled.

"None of them. Not Smokescreen or Megatron or even Arcee. No the one we're bringing out of stasis is Metal Gear."

Metal Gear. A young Transformer, the offspring of Iron Stalker and Smokescreen, a pain in the rear if Night Stalker ever saw one. However, Metal Gear's awakening would be a great asset. The young Transformer was turning into a fine weapons guru like his carrier's namesake… or part of his namesake, Ironhide. There was much for Metal Gear to learn and without any more Transformers awake, the duty fell upon Knock Out and Night Stalker, a task that the femme was not looking forward to.

Just then Artemis came over the comm. system. The middle aged woman seemingly excited about something.

"Knock Out! Night Stalker! Hurry up and get back here. Edward and I managed to awaken another… and I'm sure the two of you will want to spend some quality time with this Transformer."

A look of curiosity passed between the two Sparkbonds before they transformed into their flying alt modes to hurry back to the base that Artemis and Edward had set up. Upon arriving, Artemis raced out.

"The thaw was much quicker than anticipated. Go on! Shoo!"

She waved the two Transformers inside, bouncing on her feet as she waited to see the surprise on the Sparkbonds' faces when they saw who thawed. In fact, it was Night Stalker who squealed first. She rushed forward to hug a very disoriented, but very happy… Grand Slam, offspring of Soundwave and Megatron.

"Oh Grand Slam. How are you?"

"Like I spent a million years in cryo, but otherwise okay, you? Hello Knock Out."

Seeing Grand Slam made the pair very happy. At first, Night Stalker and Grand Slam had been enemies, but when the femme disappeared into the future, Grand Slam had been extremely depressed, knowing that he was the cause of her disappearance… sort of. With the reunion done, Artemis came up.

"Metal Gear will be awake soon as well. Grand Slam, what is your occupation?"

"Occupation?"

"She means what is your job. Like Metal Gear is a Weapons Specialist and Knock Out is a Doctor."

"Oh! I'm a researcher. I research things."

Artemis's face lit up. "Perfect! You can help us figure out a way to bring out your people without giving them permanent system damage."

A moan came from another Transformer sized bio bed. Looking over, the four of them watched as Metal Gear struggled to sit up. Knock Out stepped over and scanned the young Transformer. The insignia was a cross between Decepticon and Autobot, the new insignia for the Alliance. It was a way to show that they were all allies now.

"Hey Metal Gear. How are you?"

"Oh boy. Hey Night Stalker. Are you going to correct me all the time here?"

Night Stalker chuckled. "Knock Out, Grand Slam, and I will. We've been here before, you haven't."

"We're on Earth?"

"Yes. However, you won't get to meet any of our friends."

"Why not?" Metal Gear demanded.

"Because it has been 3,514,978,103,007 years since they've been around. The humans have evolved to more tech like vehicles and have even begun traveling the stars. Artemis and Edward here are descendants of the original group and are a couple of those that still believe in us."

The door opened and a young teenage girl came in, looking over at a set of data.

"Hey dad, according to this data six more should awaken within the month."

The girl looked up. "Oh hello. I see you two have awoken already. Welcome to Earth." That was aimed at Metal Gear. "And welcome back." Aimed at Grand Slam.

Edward smiled. "Thank you Amelia. It will be nice to know that more will be walking around. Which six?"

Amelia squinted at the data. "Uhhhh… Ratchet, Iron Stalker, Arcee, Shadowstar, Dropkick, and…. Hang on, this part is a little confusing. It doesn't actually say as it gives a possibility between three of them."

"Which three?"

"Starscream, Duststorm, and Seasound."

Before anyone could respond, Amelia spoke again. "No wait. Not Duststorm."

She looked up. "Besides Duststorm do you know of anyone with a D to start their name?"

"There are a few. Duststorm, Dim Rim, Darkwing, and Dewdrop."

"Alright. It's either Dim Rim or Dewdrop. My writing sucks."

Edward laughed, "We all have writing problems. You'll get better."

An alarm sounded. Artemis rushed out to go look. Her shout reached their ears, causing Edward and Amelia to run after the woman.

"We've got company. Oh hey! It's my sister. I'd LOVE for her to see you so she can see that the stories are real."

Artemis cackled evilly. The car drove up to the building stopped. A woman stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Behind her came her husband and her two children. Artemis went to open the door.

"Brianna, I have a "I told you" thing to show you."

"What? Those stupid Transformers? Artemis those are just stor -"

"Greetings… Brianna is it? My name is Night Stalker."

The woman looked like she was about to faint. Her kids jumped up and down excitedly.

"They're real! They're real!"

Brianna's husband held his wife close.

"Well you won't ever live this down now. You have to accept that the stories are real."

Brianna wasn't listening. "This is just a nightmare. It's all it is. I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up in my bed, safe and sound."

Her son pinched her for her. Brianna squeaked in surprise, but found that she was not waking up.

"Definitely real. You can't back out of this now."

Brianna slumped. This was not what she wanted. She had only wanted them to be stories and live a normal life. To see Night Stalker before her just made her sister all the more correct. Brianna sighed and gave in. The Transformers were real and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Guests

**Unwanted Guests**

Several hours later, Night Stalker was showing Metal Gear around, helping him to get acquainted with Earth. Grand Slam was not quite ready to see the changes that Earth had gone through since he was a Youngling. While Night Stalker was playing tour guide, Knock Out was with Edward and Artemis trying to figure out how to thaw the others out safely. The Pures had taken everything from them and with the deaths of Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Airachnid, and Shockwave the femme wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

When they had managed to bring Cybertron back, their human friends had found love whether the first time or again. Jack had found out that Sierra wasn't meant for him and found that he and Miko had a lot in common. The two had quickly married while June Darby and William Fowler had begun seeing each other romantically. Raf had still been too young, but last Night Stalker heard he had gotten one of his female classmates pregnant.

Despite this, Night Stalker tried to keep up with their human friends and allies. It was around that time that things started going downhill. The Pures came forward and began making threats to the peaceful Cybertronians. The Council had done their best, but after the deaths of those four, Night Stalker put forward that they leave, only temporarily, until they could figure out how to defeat their enemies. Knock Out agreed only because it meant he would be with her. Optimus opted for no as did Megatron, but it was Soundwave's deciding vote that swayed the Council. His yes ensured that those of the Alliance would get to survive.

"Earth to Night Stalker."

"Huh, what?"

"You seemed to be out of it and I have asked you a question four times."

"What question?"

Metal Gear sighed, trying not to blow a fuse. "I asked if I _had_ to choose a ground based vehicle mode or if it had to be an air one."

Night Stalker rolled her optics. "Metal Gear, this is YOUR choice. I'm not going to hold your hand and choose for you."

She muttered darkly. "Slagging Sparkling."

"I am NOT a Sparkling!"

"Then stop acting like one."

Night Stalker turned and headed back to their secret base. When would one of the… sane ones awaken? Knock Out was wonderful, but she kind of missed her four way that they did. Optimus and Soundwave were still in stasis and their data still suggested some time before they awoke. The femme sighed.

"Problem, beloved?"

"Oh hey Knock Out. Sort of. I wish Soundwave and Optimus were here with us."

Her optics turned to her sparkmate with a pleading look in her eyes. The red mech held her close.

"While they are not with us at this moment, our sparks are connected so we should be able to give them a wild ride, even in stasis. Come."

Night Stalker followed her mate to a secluded area and the pair slowed down their systems and focused on their bonds. Closing their optics, Night Stalker and Knock Out followed them to sleepy forms of their lovers. Soundwave was the first to speak.

"You two look wide awake."

"It's because we are, Sounder, I awoke first and then brought Knock Out. However, there are programs on each stasis pod indicating a different awakening cycle. Metal Gear and Grand Slam are already awake, but you two won't awaken for some time."

"She's keeping something out. We thought we'd have a little… mating, get you two wild with it so you could have something to look forward to."

"You do realize that since I am also bonded to Soundwave, I can hear what you four are saying right?"

Megatron appeared, having followed his bond with Soundwave. Night Stalker g rinned.

"It will be an unintended five way. Knock Out and I will please each other which will transfer to Optimus and Soundwave and, through Soundwave, Megatron. This is the oddest Council meeting ever."

Optimus let out a laugh. "Well you're the one who chose us, Night Stalker."

The four males watched as Night Stalker's face fell. Knock Out held his mate close while a racking sob escaped her.

"I still have nightmares about the deaths of Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, and Airachnid."

Three more hands wrapped themselves around Night Stalker. "It's alright, Night Stalker. We would all be fools if we did not admit this. However, we won't let them have been offlined in vain. I swear to Primus that the Pures will pay for this atrocity!"

The four that had been killed had been useful in their own ways. Bumblebee the Scout, Shockwave the Scientist, Ultra Magnus the Commander, and Airachnid the Queen, the last had control over the insecticons who were also a part of the Alliance. Some of them joined the Pures, but those fully attached to their Queen had joined the Alliance. With their might, the Alliance actually stood a chance of surviving this new war.

Night Stalker curled up against Knock Out. "This meeting has become more of a counseling session than an actual meeting."

The femme was grateful for her friends to be around. Megatron's sway to the winning side had been a good one. His and Optimus' strengths were good. They definitely helped with some of the more… physical of tasks. Night Stalker and Soundwave were more agile so dealt with stealth and sometimes worked closely with Bumblebee on certain missions. Knock Out still got together with Ratchet and Shockwave as they were the doctors/scientists.

When they had restored Cybertron they had created some protoforms, but when the Pures took over, only give of them had finished forming. Knock Out had been in charge of that with Ratchet as his second in command. One of the five had taken the name Starburst, a pretty femme with a creamy orange frame and black highlights. When she had formed she had taken some aspects from the one where her CNA came from… Ratchet.

It had been a little surprising at first until the medic said he was experimenting. He wanted to see what it was like to be a "father" in order to see if he wanted any Sparklings of his own when he finally became Sparkbonded with another Transformer. The two had gotten close almost immediately, but were forced to enter stasis when the Pures drove them away. Several ships had departed Cybertron with big groups of stasis pods.

When the Council had ordered the evacuation of Cybertron they had put a list out as to which Transformers were assigned to which ship. However, when Night Stalker came online she found that someone had switched Transformers around and not everyone that was supposed to be here on Earth was here. Night Stalker didn't want to be the one to tell Ratchet that his closest friend wasn't here.

Just as the femme opened her mouth to speak again when the perimeter alarm went off, catching Soundwave off guard.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. This alarm tells us that we have unwanted guests. I have a bad feeling about who it could be."

"What like there are any M.E.C.H. descendants?" A skeptical snort came from Megatron.

Night Stalker looked uncomfortable, "Yes. There are still humans who want to use our technology for evil purposes."

"Then I suggest you, Knock Out, Grand Slam, and Metal Gear stay safe. And please try to hurry and awaken us."

"Wait. Night Stalker there is something you aren't telling us."

"I just have to say that I don't want to be the one that gives Ratchet the bad news."

"Starburst is dead?"

Silence.

"Is she offline or not?"

"No… someone switched Cybertronians around after we entered stasis. Starburst isn't among us, nor is Bulkhead, Smokescreen, or Pyro. By the AllSpark I didn't even find any stasis containing Starscream."

There was silence. This was not good news. Were they offline… or did the Pures have them? First Night Stalker and Knock Out had to deal with their unwanted guests.


End file.
